Tierra, humo, polvo, sombra y nada
by Sara Kovac
Summary: [Alatriste] Tras visitar a María de Castro en el hospital de sifilíticas, el dolor, la ira, el remordimiento, el amor y un duelo.


_**TIERRA, HUMO, POLVO, SOMBRA Y NADA**_

Aquella noche, el frío de Madrid no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Flandes, mejorando las circunstancias. O tal vez sin mejorarlas en absoluto.

Apoyado el hombro en la pared para no perder el precario equilibrio, Diego Alatriste y Tenorio se mordía la rabia y el vino peleón que le recorrían las venas. Tendría que haberme casado contigo, la frase volvió a su cabeza con el mismo dolor y la misma vergüenza de una bofetada. Había muchas cosas en su vida de las que se había arrepentido, pero la mayoría, si se quería ser indulgente con uno mismo, podían achacarse al destino, a Dios, al diablo o a la puta que los parió a todos. Esta vez sólo podía culparse a él mismo. Y a ella.

María de Castro. La única mujer que había arrancado de él una promesa firme de amor, de celos. La única por la que había estado dispuesto, casi, a morir, a desafiar todo aquello que por principios le resultaba intocable. Respetaba a su rey porque era su rey. Cuando pasó a ser el hombre que compartía el lecho de María, dejó de ser cualquier otra cosa. Como persona, no merecía respeto. Era un monarca hierático, más dado a perseguir hembras y ciervos que a ocuparse de su reino, con lo que proliferaban los Alquézar, Olivares y Guadalmedina sacando todo lo posible para sí mientras en el campo, las familias se morían de hambre, en las ciudades, de suciedad y miseria, de fiebres en las Indias, de frío, mierda, polvo y acuchillados en Flandes.

Había conseguido quitársela. Arrancársela del todo. Arrebatársela de los brazos, y ahora los años de mala vida, de promiscuidad tolerada por el inútil de Rafael de Cózar, iban a arrebatársela para siempre. El mal francés. La sífilis. La muerte. Era el olor de la enfermedad mezclado con el aroma dulce de su piel a lo que olía, internada en aquel horrible hospital, cubierta con velos, avergonzada de que el mal hubiera desfigurado su belleza. Tendría que haberme casado contigo, le dijo, y era cierto. Con él, nada de eso le hubiera ocurrido. No tenía mucho que darle, pero podía protegerla. Protegerla de cualquier mal que pudiera venir, al menos de cualquier mal al cual se pudiera vencer con espada y vizcaína. Le habría dado una casa, humilde, pero una casa. Le habría hecho hijos. Todas las mujeres sueñan con ser madre alguna vez. La habría amado. A su manera, aunque ella no le creyera, la amaba. No eran sólo celos, no era sólo el afán de poseerla, de hacerle el amor. La necesitaba en su vida. Y sabía que ella, cuando encontraba un hueco entre marido, rey y grande de España, también le necesitaba a él, también necesitaba esa sensación de falsa libertad que él le daba. Porque no eran libres, pero estando juntos podían creerlo y prometérselo, aunque supieran que no era cierto. Falsas esperanzas pero esperanzas al fin y al cabo.

Diego Alatriste bebía para olvidar. En silencio, metódicamente, solo. Para matar a los fantasmas. Aquella noche, tras visitar por última vez a María de Castro en el hospital de sifilíticas, había tomado suficiente vino de Esquivias para matar también su propio cuerpo. En muchas ocasiones había estado demasiado cerca de esa línea que separa la vida y la muerte, pero no había habido manera de cruzarla. Alguien le estaba reservando para otro momento. Las cicatrices sólo eran marcas de avisos. Y más de una vez había pensado, también, en cruzarla por sí mismo, costase lo que costase. Pero dejarse matar era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Nadie se habría atrevido a besarla. Pero él lo había hecho. La habría besado y se habría refugiado para siempre en ese cuerpo enfermo, débil, moribundo, que había sido alguna vez la carne hermosa y dulce de la mujer más deseada de España, de la mejor actriz que jamás había pisado un corral de comedias, de la mujer más bella nunca vista, y que ahora no era nadie.

Un golpe, dos hombros que chocaron en la oscuridad. Él siguió adelante. Ni siquiera murmuró una palabra de disculpa. Para eso estaba él.

-A ver si vuestra merced mira por dónde va.- le replicaron por detrás.

Fingió no haberlo oído. La voz sonaba joven. Seguro que era un muchacho con ganas de quedar por encima. Siguió caminando, lentamente.

-Me parece- emergió la voz de nuevo- que me va a tener que demostrar que no es ciego en la puerta de la Vega.  
Alatriste se volvió.

-O aquí mismo, si vuestra merced tiene hígados.- replicó.

Incluso a la exigua luz, el bravo pareció palidecer. Apenas imberbe, con más valor y más palabras de las que hacían falta. Sin parecerse, le recordó a Iñigo. Igual de estúpido y de pasional que él.

-Vive Dios que los tengo.- acabó por contestar el muchacho, tras la primera vacilación. Y sí, debía de ser cierto que los tenía.

Alatriste echó hacia atrás la capa para desembarazar la cazoleta de la espada. Flexionó los dedos y asió la empuñadura. Tal vez estaba demasiado ebrio para vencer, pero no le importaba. Le daba igual perder o ganar, por primera vez en su vida. El joven imitó sus movimientos, intentando parecer más ducho de lo que era. No había nadie más que ellos en la calle. El frío y la noche habían hecho desistir a cualquier otra persona de salir.

No fue una pelea limpia ni bonita. Alatriste no tenía ganas ni tiempo para perderlo en aquello y tiró a herir. Cuchilladas rectas, certeras, reveses rápidos. El chico apenas si lograba defenderse. En aquellos días, llevar una espada al cinto no implicaba necesariamente ser bueno utilizándola. No podía hacer más que retroceder y parar los golpes que se le venían encima. Con rabia. Con dolor. El joven no sabía que su adversario no pensaba en él mientras peleaba. Cada envite no iba dirigido al pobre bravo que se le había echado encima, sino a enemigos no presentes e invisibles. Al rey, nuestro señor, el Cuarto Felipe. Al traidor de Álvaro Luis Gonzaga de la Marca y Álvarez de Sidonia, conde de Guadalmedina, por haberle hecho creer que era su amigo. Al mal francés que le arrebataba a María de Castro. A Luis de Alquézar. A fray Emilio Bocanegra. Echó de menos tener a alguien como Gualterio Malatesta para descargar su ira. El chico podría haberse subido de tono con cualquier otro, pero había elegido enfrentarse a él. El destino, cruel e inexorable, acababa de llevarle frente al hombre, que, aquella noche, tenía más odio acumulado que ningún otro de todo Madrid.

En dos estocadas el joven estuvo contra la pared de la casa contigua, desarmado y con dos palmos de acero hundidos en el hombro. La sangre caliente desprendió vapor en la helada de la noche, al salir fuera, a borbotones. Alatriste desclavó la espada, la limpió en el jubón del desgraciado muchacho, que había caído casi inconsciente, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, pálido y desmadejado, y envainó de nuevo. Él se lo había buscado. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba un cirujano, o un cura, pero enseguida decidió que no era asunto suyo. Suspiró y emprendió el camino hacia la calle de Toledo, esquina con la del Arcabuz. A casa, a dormir la borrachera. A intentar olvidar.

Volvió a pensar en Iñigo. Era inevitable. Volvió a pensar que en el fondo no era tan malo ser como él, sólo que te lo quitaban los años. Si hubiera sido como él, en el momento en que Rafael de Cózar hubiera cambiado la tierra por el cielo o el infierno, según se diera el caso, habría raptado a María, se habría acogido a sagrado en la iglesia de los jesuitas y se habría casado con ella. Después, habría dado igual batirse todos los días por salvaguardarla, es más, habría sido un placer hacerlo. Cualquier día, eso es lo que haría Iñigo. Robarse a su diabólica Angélica, por muy contrasentido que sonara aquello, montarla en una galera a Nápoles, a las Indias o a donde fuera, y hacerla suya para siempre. Ella no se dejaría, por supuesto, y seguramente el muchacho acabaría con un par de cuchilladas más, pero seguiría amándola. A veces el amor no se marcha nunca. La diferencia es haberse arriesgado a vivirlo o no haberlo hecho. María era ahora otro peso en el corazón, otro motivo de remordimiento. De haber tenido algo con que cuidarla, se la habría llevado y habría velado los últimos momentos de su vida. Quizá el collar no era la elección correcta. Tenía que haber vendido la cadena del rey, haber comprado una casa mejor, haber guardado, como el pobre de Copons, algún dinero para retirarse. Pero él sabía que no era posible, que no se retiraría hasta que la parca lo retirara del todo y por la fuerza. Él era así. Quizá por eso ella le había dicho aquel día "da igual, si no me amas". Tal vez por eso ella nunca le había creído capaz de amarla, porque nunca había sabido entregarse. Nunca había dicho que lo dejaría todo por ella. Al contrario, le dijo que si fuera su marido, mataría a todo aquel que intentase acercarse a ella. Siempre le habló de poseerla. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiera poseerle a él. Alguien le dijo una vez que un hombre puede llevar a una mujer a la locura, pero una mujer puede llevar a un hombre a la perdición. María le había llevado a la perdición, que no se encontraba en otro lugar más que dentro de sí mismo.

Pero ya era imposible volver atrás. La perdición y Diego Alatriste eran compañeros de muchos años. No sólo por María, sino por la guerra, por la soledad, por el tiempo. Aquel tiempo que poco a poco se lo iba quitando todo, la vida, la salud, el amor, las ilusiones, el futuro. Y entonces recordó unos versos, versos que con poca gracia, puesto que no era muy dado a palabras, le había recitado a María alguna vez, siempre sin llegar al terceto final y con perdón de su amigo don Francisco de Quevedo, puesto que eran de su peor enemigo, aquel a quien llamaba bujarrón, perro y judío. Y a pesar de no querer traicionar a su amigo, que ahora, por culpa de sus versos, había dado con sus huesos en la cárcel, se atrevió a murmurar entre dientes como una risa seca o una tos, aquellas palabras.

_No sólo en plata o vïola troncada,  
Se vuelva, mas tú y ello juntamente,  
En tierra, en humo, el polvo, en sombra, en nada._

Tierra, humo, polvo, sombra y nada. Eso acabarían siendo todos. Él hacía tiempo que ya se sentía así.

Por eso, cuando sintió que todos los avisos habían acabado, y que esta vez era la definitiva, le dijo a Iñigo: cuenta lo que fuimos. Porque las palabras siempre son más que la sombra. O al menos, más que la nada.

_Poema: Soneto de Luis de Góngora._


End file.
